5 Senses of Spike
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 5 words, 5 drabbles, 5 snippets of life for Spike


_**SIGHT**_

Spike appreciates beauty as much as the next undead bloke. Nothing wrong with a leggy blonde whose good with numbers. 32D is a real good place to start.

But he appreciates other forms of beauty, manifestations he'd never admit too because he's a big, bad and scary vampire and no one needs to know that he was drawn to Dru because she was wild and untameable and dark like a thunder storm fast approaching on some distant horizon. No one needs to know that when he's with Buffy he loves to run his fingers through her smouldering golden hair, that when he's with her he almost doesn't miss the sun. Spike can see Fred's purity and Wesley's raw need and Gunn's loyalty - these are all beautiful things in their own flawed way.

No one needs to know that while blonde, big breasted and legs-up-to-their-necks women are all fun and games what Spike really likes in a bed partner is a broad set of shoulders. And long fingers. And smooth plains of muscle, skin drawn tight over a frame he can really hold on too. No one needs to know now, in this place which Spike has come to think of as their second chance, no one needs to know how his beautiful and flawed Sire takes him to bed almost every night. How Angel explores Spike's own beautiful body with fingers and tongue and lips and cock and eyes.

No one needs to know and no one did. Until Wesley walked in on them and got to see far more than he ever needed to.

_**SMELL**_

What with being a vamp and all Spike had a few super powers, some cooler than others. At the top of the list were things like - hey, very few things kill me, and look, practically no refractory period. Close second was the fact that he could enjoy copious amounts of extreme violence, ability to see in the dark, heightened sense of hearing - all quite cool powers to have. But super smell did little for the image. In fact the ability to smell what some had for breakfast this morning - not really in the plus column.

But he could smell other things, more interesting things, that added to the fun. Fear, for instance, was an interesting one. Anger, always good to be able to tell just how mad your opponent was. Arousal. Now that was a good one. Angel baring down on him, screaming about the last car he wrapped round a lamp post, the last employee he decapitated, the last blah blah blah. Spike stopped listening. Angel's body was telling him far more interesting things. Things like he was mad, sure, the stolen blood heating in his veins, but he was horny too. Spike could smell the arousal, could tell that if he sat perfectly still and just let his hand reach out just - there.

Angel stopped mid-rant. The thing about Angel was that he was a vampire too. He could smell sex just as clearly as Spike could. And damn - his childe smelt good.

_**TOUCH**_

Spike loved the feel of a cold pillow when he rolled over in his sleep. He loved the shiver it sent down his spine as he wrapped the duvet round him, pulling it tight over his shoulder so that he was trapped in warm egyptian cotton cocoon. Of all the places he had been expected to sleep in his after life this bed was his favourite. The duvet was just thick enough, the pillow just soft enough, the man laying next to him just right.

_**TASTE**_

Spike, or William more accurately, always had a thing for taste. As a boy he had loved to walk the docks exploring the exotic treats brought home on those magnificent ships and as a vamp he'd been sorely disappointed to find his taste buds no longer in working order. The only thing he could taste was blood, every human filled with their own varying taste, Drusilla's slightly sweet, Darla's harsh and acidic. Angel's. Rich like wine and whiskey with the sweetness of dark chocolate and strawberries. Spike remembered feeding Angelus almonds are cream just to see if they would effect the taste.

_**SOUND**_

There was a lot about sex with Spike that was good. A hard, tight body all muscle and sinew and soft skin that arched and writhed and wriggled, responding to every and any stimuli. Angel held him down with one hand on his hip and the other gripping his bicep and holding him to the mattress. He licked a long line from his jugular to his hip bone, Spike hissed out a breath between his teeth. Angel shifted his weight and trailed a line of wet kisses along the inside of Spike's right thigh, Spike bucked up under him and moaned something caught between a name and a prayer. Angel grinned into the warming skin beneath him and crawled up, focussing his energies on sucking at the skin below Spike's ear. Spike writhed about moaning, throwing his head back against the pillows and exposing more neck to Angel's tongue. Stepping up the assault Angel released Spike's hip and gripped his cock, relishing in the sound of a breathless gasp escaping Spike's lips. Angel gripped harder and then began a ruthless pace, pushing Spike closer to the edge than was bearable, Spike's lips forming works that were even sweeter than his skin - _please, please, please_. And when he finally came, his back arching into half a perfect circle, his toes curling and fists pummelling Angel's back, Spike's cry sounded like something caught between exultation and sacrilege.


End file.
